Another Place and Time
by kagura77
Summary: Captain James T. Kirk gets sent to an alternate reality, where there's another "Spock". But he's cruel, evil, and a down right psychopath! But he has to try, can he make this version of Spock named Sylar fall in love with him? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new story, Another Place and Time. I got the idea when watching a youtube video (helps that I was upset and pissed so I felt like toying around with something new)**

**Alright, I do not own these characters so without further ado, let us begin!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

I opened my eyes with a groan, blinking and looking around in the dark. I was in an alley, actual cars with wheels whizzing past me. I started hyperventilating, gripping my head to try and remember what had happened, how had I gotten here?

_"What do you want with me?" I yelled, glaring at the unknown alien. Its skin was a dark purple, almost black. They would have looked human had it not been for the skin and completely vibrant, neon blue eyes and the knives that came out sideways from their arms._

_ "You are the infamous Captain James T. Kirk." The alien stated. So they knew English, that's great. "Open communications with the Enterprise." _

_ "Captain!" Spock's frantic face appeared in front of me and before I could answer the alien grabbed me by the back of the neck, picking me and placing a blade on my neck._

_ "Leave now and we will not kill your Captain." The alien said._

_ "If we leave, you will give him back." Spock growled. I have never seen him more pissed._

_ "No. But we will send him somewhere." The crew started laughing._

_ "Spock, I'm not worth the crew's lives, just go." I grunted. I cried out as I was thrown to the ground._

_ "You like him, don't you?" The leader growled, dragging up by the arm and gripping my head so that I had no choice but to look in to Spock's eyes. _

_ "We will not leave without you." He said, stubborn._

_ "Tell your crew, Captain, how you feel about your first officer!" The alien said, laughing as I flinched._

_ "He's one of my best friends, like a brother really." I growled. The alien sharply tugged on my hair, causing me to cry out in pain._

_ "The truth, Captain, and we'll leave and let them live." He said. Spock's eyes had gone wide and he looked frozen in place. Uhura was standing, looking at me in shock as though she had figured it out._

_ "Fine." I spat. "I love him." _

_ "Captain." Spock said simply, blinking as the crew seemed to all stare at me in pity. They knew, they weren't blind, but they were content to let me have my pride. Because as smart as Spock is, he didn't know yet. Uhura said something so quietly to Spock that I couldn't hear, but he nodded once._

_ "Let my T'hy'la go." He growled. I stared in shock, not knowing what that word meant. But Uhura gave me a sad smile before turning away. The hands released me and I was about to stand when it felt like I was paralyzed, something tugging inside of me._

_ "You said let him go, you never said where."_

_ "Where are you sending him!?" He yelled. I stared in to his eyes and felt afraid once more, trying to keep the images of my death out of my mind. _

_ "An alternate reality. We'll even be so kind to send him where a version of yourself is." There was a dark chuckle and I cried out, folding in on myself as lights started to form at my feet. My head shot up and locked eyes with the man I loved more than anything._

_ "Spock, I'm sorry." I said. I didn't hear his response, the light had over taken me._

I tried to calm my breathing. Alternate reality…. He said a version of Spock would be here, he would help me! I looked around, a man walking past the alley. I have to be realistic, there was no way I would find him. This earth looked as big as our own, there was no way I would find him…

I grunted, pulling myself to my feet, using the wall for support, my entire body hurt. Limping, I made my way to the entrance of the alley, walking out just in time to run in to someone. The man stiffened, turning around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." I said, looking up and having my breath taken away. "Spock!" I yelled, throwing my arms around him. I felt him go rigid and stopped, slowly pulling away.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes that because of the touch telepathy you don't like to be touched." I said, laughing slightly. My laughter broke off when I looked at him. _Really_ looked at him.

His hair was disheveled in a sexy kind of way, fine stubble along his cheeks and eyes that looked… wrong. Evil and dark. I looked down at his black t-shirt, black jeans combo and my eyes shot back up to his. Then a smile spread across his face and I stumbled back in fear. This Spock was very, very wrong.

"Touch telepathy, you say? Interesting." Suddenly I was thrown against the wall, held there by an invisible force as I grunted and struggled. "How do you do it? Do you just touch them and you see their thoughts?"

I stared at him as he walked a little closer, looking around every now and then to be sure we were alone. Why was he asking me about his own abilities?! Then I saw his normal, human ears and it sank in.

"I don't do that, I can't do that! I don't know, I thought you could, Spock!" I said, trying to move. He tilted his head, okay, some of his habits were the same.

"Why do you keep calling me Spock?" He asked, pinning me with a glare.

"Because I thought that was your name!" I protested, my struggling increasing when he got closer. "Okay, I'm going to take a chance here and tell you everything, just let me down!"

"The way I see it, you don't have a choice. Either you tell me or you die." He growled. I cried out as the pressure increased.

"Okay! I'll tell you! I'm Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise! I was taken from my ship by god damn aliens who sent me to an alternate reality, here! And you are the alternate version of my best friend, Spock! I would do anything for you, please, let me down!" I said quickly. He looked at me for a second, then started laughing his ass off.

"You really expect me to believe a stupid story like that?" He said with a smirk. God it was weird to see him with emotion. He's going to kill me, this version of someone I love is going to kill me. I blinked then remembered something.

"My wallet! My wallet is in my back, left side pocket! It has a picture of you and me in it!" I said frantically. He sighed, rolling his eyes before releasing his hold on me. My ankle jarred as I hit the ground on all fours, crying out quietly. He grabbed me by the back of my neck, god I was getting sick of that, and reached in to my back pocket, retrieving my wallet and opening it.

"What…" He said quietly, releasing me. I figured it was best to just stay down, but I looked up at him as he gingerly pulled out the pictures I kept in there, flipping through them. They were burned in my memory, I stared at them so much. The first one was a picture I took of him while he wasn't looking, the second one of both of us in our uniforms, the third was my favourite though. We were on the bridge of the enterprise and I had a grin on my face, my arm resting on his shoulder while he looked down at me, an eyebrow raised and a small smile on his face. I was pulled out of my revere when he grabbed me by the arm, hauling me to my feet, a look of pure rage on his face.

"What is this!?" He yelled. I tried not to flinch, but I saw, despite his anger, that he held the pictures with such care.

"Those are pictures of me and Spock. He's a Vulcan, an alien. But he means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me." I said, reaching out and just lightly putting my fingers on the edge of the picture. He was staring at my favorite one.

"You're not just lying to stop me from killing you. You're a normal human." He muttered, staring at me incredulously.

"Alright, if a man from a future, alternate reality who has pictures of another you is normal, than okay, yes." I said. "Please, put them back in my wallet, those mean a lot to me."

To my surprise, he did what I asked him to, handing me back my wallet, grabbing me by the neck right afterwards, studying me.

"I want to know everything." He said, releasing me. "Keep up and follow me."

"No offense, seriously, but the other Spock is a lot nicer than you." I said, limping after him, trying not to show my pain. He looked over his shoulder at me with a smirk. "Okay, except the one time that I purposely pissed him off and he beat the shit out of me." He laughed, looking down at my ankle and rolling his eyes before, rather roughly, grabbing my arm and throwing it around his shoulders, his arm snaking around my waist to hold me up. I hid my smile, he didn't care, he was doing this for his own purposes.

"My name isn't Spock." He said quietly. "I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me that."

I looked up at him, getting the feeling that if I called him Spock again I would regret it. Despite how violent he was, I still had the urge to kiss him. While Spock might have kissed me back, I think this guy would kick my ass.

"Then what's your name?" I asked, trying not to lean on him as much as possible. He groaned, rolling his eyes again and his grip tightened, pulling me on to him more fully. Okay, leaning on him is okay, I'll just pretend I'm snuggling… Nope, not gonna pretend that, it's a little creepy with this guy. We stopped at a building, highly aware of the fact that he hadn't answered me yet. Then his eyes met mine and I realize I had been staring. He seemed to study me again before looking away.

"Sylar."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Thank you for reading, please review and check out my other stories!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to SeverusDmitri18 for the review and thank you to those who followed and favorited! **

**I do not own the characters!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

I awoke in a bed, shooting up and hyperventilating until my mind registered where I was. I took a stabling breath, reminding myself that I was safe. I looked over at…. At Sylar, who was staring at me with amusement. Okay, maybe not safe, this guy is a complete psycho.

"Good morning." I grumbled, throwing the blanket off before standing up to stretch my sore muscles. My body has taken entirely too many beating lately.

"Tell me about him." Sylar said, standing and approaching me. Okay, definitely not a morning person I guess. I realized that I should have backed up, but he was practically a spitting image of Spock. I looked up at him, wishing I could just let him mind meld with me. I sighed, running a hand through my hair and plopping back down on the bed that was little more than a mattress on a box spring.

"Alright, you ask me question, I ask you a question, deal?" I said, looking up at him again. He chuckled, pulling over a chair and sitting in front of me.

"Okay, we'll play your way." He said, smiling that cruel smile. "Who is he?"

"Well, he's my first officer, my best friend. He's an alien called a Vulcan. They have telepathic abilities and when they come in to skin to skin contact, or even contact, they can glimpse your thoughts and emotions. Then they do this thing where they put their hand on your face like…" I trailed off, raising my hand slowly. "May I?"

"Alright." He said, humoring me, no doubt. I placed my hand on his meld points.

"They do that and can make your minds one. They can show you something or you can show them. He's an amazing man, sorry, he's half Vulcan, half human. He watched his own mother die in front of him before he could save her and… And I used that against him to get him to be emotionally compromised so that I could save the earth. That's when he beat the shit out of me."

"You can take your hand off my face now." He remarked, eyeing me cautiously and making me realize that I had cupped his face. I withdrew my hand, coughing to clear my throat.

"Sorry, um, my turn. What are you?" I asked. I mean, he shoved me against a wall without touching me, clearly he wasn't human.

"A special human with special talents." He replied vaguely.

"Oh, come on, a little more detail, if you please?" I said, laughing. Suddenly I was on my back and he was standing above me, holding me down with whatever power he had.

"Is that good enough for you?" He asked, his voice sweet. I glared at him.

"Fine. I'm done talking." I growled. He narrowed his eyes and it felt like his hand was grasping at my neck.

"Like I said before, you don't have a choice. Either you tell me what I want to know, or I kill you. I already humored you and played your little question game, now it's time to get serious and tell me what I want to know."

"No." I growled. I would rather die here than tell him everything. I felt the grip tighten and started struggling to breath.

"Really now?" He said, loosening it just slightly and I breathed in a ragged breath.

"I rather die than tell you anything more." I spat.

"What does he mean to you that you rather die?" He said, tilting his head.

"He's my best friend." I said. He shook his head, making a tsk tsk noise at me.

"You're lying." He said, drawing out his words as his face took on a look of pure pleasure in my pain. I coughed when he released my neck once again. "The truth, and your name."

"James Tiberius Kirk." I responded, pinning him with a look of defiance. Suddenly he was on top of me, holding my body down with his power, and caressing my neck with his hand, a look of pure rage on his face.

"The TRUTH, Mr. Kirk." He growled. I looked him in the eyes and it was too much for me, he looked just like him and I missed him so god damn much. But I swear this man was worse than Khan. Something snapped inside me and I grunted, suddenly breaking free of his hold, seeing his surprise, relishing it, as I reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, crashing his lips on to mine. He was completely still for a second, then ripped himself away, back handing me across the face hard enough to probably bruise.

"That answer your question." I choked out, keeping my head turned and just closing my eyes. A single tear fell. My Spock was gone forever, I had no way of ever getting him back….

"Words would have been better, James." He growled. I kept my eyes down, trying to hold back a sob, failing miserably. His hand gripped my chin not so gently and pulled my face back, shaking me once to make me blink my eyes open. He studied me for a moment, then looked annoyed.

"Can I help you, Sylar?" I said, trying to look anywhere but his eyes. I didn't need a repeat.

"How did you break my telepathy?" He asked. It was really hard to concentrate with him straddling me.

"I looked in your eyes and thought about how I felt, how you look so much like him…" I said. "Now either let me go, or kill me."

"I don't believe I have to do either of those things. You are completely at my mercy." He responded, I looked up at him like he was stupid, a flicker of anger reaching his eyes, then raised my hand, waving at him. His hand released my chin, lacing his fingers through mine and pinning it to the mattress.

"Oh? Did you like that kiss, Sylar? Cause your holding my hand." Then I smirked, gyrating my hips upwards, watching his eyes round in shock. "And straddling me. You might give me the wrong idea and I'll just have to kiss you again."

"Do you really think it's smart to bait me?" He said, but the anger had been replaced with amusement. Apparently my defiance was refreshing. I moved my hips up again and he closed his eyes, clenching his jaw. "Stop doing that."

"But by the feel of it, you _like_ it." I said. Really was not smart to do this, but hey, if I'm going to die, I'll die fighting. His other hand raised, causing his body to lower on to mine slightly, grasping my neck again and opening his eyes. I smirked, raising my other hand and tangling it in his hair.

"Don't-." He didn't get to finish his sentence as I kissed him again, more roughly this time. He tried to pull back but I held on firmly, not allowing him. His grip on my neck tightened and I moaned, my eyes shooting open. Fuck, what the hell is wrong with me. Apparently my shock was enough for him to pull away from my lips enough to talk. But I was frozen in shock, my hand still holding him tightly.

"My, my, someone's a masochist." He said, chuckling darkly.

"And someone's hard. What's your point?" I growled. His laughter immediately turned to a snarl.

"Let go of my hair." He ordered, clenching his jaw.

"Why, you like it, Sylar." I leaned up, purring his name in to his ear. He slammed me back on the to mattress and with a grunt. I hooked my leg on to his, spinning us around so I was on top, my hand on his neck. I expected him to be surprised, but instead he looked pissed.

"Well aren't you an interesting little bitch." He growled, slapping me again. I paused, tasting blood on my lip before turning back slowly and hitting him twice as hard.

"You want to play shot for shot, I can go all day. I have nothing to lose, I've already lost EVERYTHING!" I yelled. I was furious. He raised his hand to hit me again and I grabbed it, slamming it on the mattress before shoving myself off of him and turning to leave, still limping slightly.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said smoothly, unfazed as he grabbed the back of my shirt, throwing me down to the ground and kicking me swiftly in the stomach. I coughed, but managed to kick my leg out and knock him down.

"I'm leaving." I said, struggling to sit up. He was on top of me in a moment and we started to roll around, fighting for dominance, hitting, scratching.

"Just. Give. Up." He yelled between hits.

"What, not gonna use your special powers?" I growled back, flipping us over and pulling out my phaser, aiming it at his head while I panted, blood dripping from my mouth.

"I was." He said, glaring at me. Yeah, like it was my fault that I had found a way to make myself immune. My hands shook, and despite the hatred, the darkness I saw in those eyes, I just…. "Go ahead, kill me James." He growled. Even with emotion, his voice was too much and the tears welled up in my eyes. Cautiously, he raised his hand, taking the phaser from my trembling hands and setting it gently on the ground. I slid to the side, rolling on to my back.

"I can't… I just can't kill you." I whispered, closing my eyes. I didn't care about the weakness.

"Hmmm." He hummed, just lying there. "I haven't had a fight like that in a really long time."

I turned my head to look at him and laughed. He was already healing, amazingly enough, and I shook my head with a grin.

"Yeah, that was a good fight." I chuckled. "Now what, going to kill me?"

"You're amusing, and you're worth entirely too much alive. You can stay, unchained if you want, or I can tie you up." He said. I snorted, rolling over on my side to get up.

"Whatever, not like I have anywhere better to be." I grumbled, pushing myself up with a groan, clenching my jaw to keep from crying out.

"Maybe a hospital first." He muttered.

"No, no, I'm fine. Really, I've had a lot worse." I grumbled. The bell on the door rang we both froze.

"Stay here." He said quietly. I grabbed his arm and he looked back at me.

"Maybe I should go." I said, eyeing him. He looked at me incredulously and then helped me up and moved aside, nodding once in agreement.

Walking through the back, I did my best not to groan. A man was looking around, several clocks hung on the walls and I wondered just who the hell Sylar was. The guy had long hair hanging in his eyes and he looked uncomfortable being here. I cleared my throat and he looked over at me, his eyes widening when he took in my appearance.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking like he wanted to help but didn't want to get close.

"Yeah, small accident when I was walking to the mall earlier." I lied, smiling wryly. "Doctor says it's nothing too bad. What can I help you with?"

"Yeah, um, I'm looking for Gabriel Gray? Is he here?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. I looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong place. I have no clue who Gabriel Gray is." I said, running a hand through my hair. He looked like he was going to argue before stopping, biting his lip.

"Alright, well. My name is Peter, if you see him…." He trailed off and I waited for the usual, tell him I was here, speech. But then he met my eyes and he didn't seem like a shy customer anymore. He looked deadly serious. "Run."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sylar walked out after Peter left and I looked at him in confusion. He looked a little tense, rubbing the back of his head and not looking at me.

"Who's Gabriel Gray?" I asked. He lived here, right? So he should know.

"The owner of this shop." He said, still not meeting my eyes. I snorted, shaking my head.

"Let me guess, you killed him to use this place as a hide out." I said, rolling my eyes.

"In a way." He said. Then it clicked in and I backed up, running in to a table.

"You're Gabriel." I whispered. He met my eyes with a smirk.

"You going to listen to Peter and run, James?" he asked, taking a step forward. The door opened again and we both turned to look to see Peter walking in again. His hands were clenched, a look of fury on his face.

"I had a feeling you didn't actually know him by his real name. Or what he was capable of." He said, walking forward.

"And by feeling, he means he can read your mind and saw me in it." Sylar said, walking up to me and shoving me roughly behind him. I couldn't tell if it was to protect me or possess me.

"Actually, Sylar, he wasn't thinking about you, but I knew he was lying about being in an accident. Those injuries are very clearly from someone hitting him. What, need to have a little fun before you cut his head open?" Peter said.

"Alright, enough. Stop talking about me like I'm not here." I walked out in between them, turning and looking at Sylar. "You cut people's _heads_ open?"

"And takes their powers. Like yours." Peter looked like he wanted to throw me out of the way but was eyeing Sylar warily. Obviously he was dangerous, I just didn't know how dangerous.

"He doesn't have a power." He said, huffing in annoyance. "Always great to see you Peter, but I'm not in the mood today."

"Then why do you have him locked up here."

"Do I look locked up? We got in to an argument." I snorted. Peter looked at me like I was insane, then grabbed my arm. Sylar had his hand on Peter's wrist in an instant.

"Go ahead, heat yourself up, burn him too. See how badly I hurt you before cutting you open when you do." Sylar said darkly, a smile on his face.

"Alrighty then, not sure I like the protection, kind of creepy." I said, tapping my foot. "Can we wrap this up please, I think I have a few broken ribs."

I felt slightly tingly for a moment and Sylar rolled his eyes.

"Better than a Doctor, huh?" Peter said with a smile.

"Sure beats hypos." I said, smirking at Sylar. They both looked at me in confusion and I cleared my voice. "Right, don't have those here. Gotcha."

"If I let go of him, will you let go of me?" Peter asked, pinning Sylar with a glare.

"Let go of him and find out." He growled.

"I want your word that-."

"GUYS!" I yelled, drawing their attention back to me. "I am not a toy you can fight over. Peter, let go of me. Sylar, shut the fuck up and let him go."

Peter stared at me like I was suicidal, but slowly let go of me. Sylar just plain stared at me with amusement before rolling his eyes and letting go of Peter. That's when Peter stared at me like I was a god. I gave him a questioning glance, then Sylar draped an arm around my shoulders. I sighed, closing my eyes and rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"What are you doing?" I asked with another sigh. He shrugged, grabbing me by my hair and shoving me in to a table. I grunted and Peter was about to step forward when he was pushed by nothing, falling with a grunt.

"Would you prefer that?" Sylar asked, grabbing my shirt and pulling me in to an upwards position. I shook his hand off, flipping him the bird and walking over, helping Peter up.

"I apologize in advance." He whispered, suddenly grabbing me and pulling me out the door. I heard Sylar yell behind me and I turned, trying to get away from Peter and go back to him but he grabbed me in what would have been a hug, if I weren't struggling. Then fucking flying.

"You can fucking FLY?!" I yelled. He looked at me and laughed.

"You hang out with Sylar, and you are surprised that I can fly? I just healed you with a touch!" He said, shaking his head.

"I know you have a point, but seriously, put me down. He'll kill you." I said.

"Why? Why would he protect you?"

"Cause I am worth something to him." I said. "Please, I am terrified you're going to drop me."

"We're almost there, then you can tell me what your worth to him." He said, going serious again. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing calmly until I felt my feet hit the ground. We were in a semi messy apartment and the second he let me go I headed for the door.

"Stop, come here, let me show you something about Sylar." He said. I froze, contemplating before turning around and following him. He grabbed a bunch of pictures off a desk, handing them to me. I started flipping through them, all of them were victims, the top of their heads cut off. I gagged, shoving them at him and turning away, covering my mouth.

"Sylar did that?" I whispered, trying to erase the images.

"Yes, I thought that's why he had you, so tell me what you know. Why is he keeping you?" He asked, gently grabbing my arm.

"My name is James Kirk. I was Captain of a Starfleet vessel called the Enterprise. Our mission was to explore other planets and to help people, but occasionally, we would run in to some not so nice aliens. This time, they sent me to what they called and alternate universe and Sylar is the alternate Spock, my best friend." I said, running a hand through my hair. He stared at me for a moment before picking up the phone, saying something about comic books, before hanging up.

"Alright, James." He said, sounding like he didn't believe me. He looked at my uniform, a little worse for wear, with my Starfleet badge pinned above my heart and shook his head. "It's a nice cosplay, but tell me the truth."

I yelled, throwing my hands in the air and pulling out my wallet, gently grabbing my pictures and holding them out to him. He went to grab them and I pulled them away, giving him a look.

"You ruin them, so much as bend one, and I swear to god I will kill you." I said, holding them out again. He sighed, looking at me like I was nuts before taking them from me. He looked through them, rolling his eyes before holding them back out to me.

"Great, you got some guy to dress up with you and take pictures, whatever." He said.

"Look. Closer." I said, eyeing him. He sighed, looking at them again before standing up, his mouth parting.

"This is… How did…" Then he laughed, shaking his head. "What, you and Gabriel were good buddies years ago and got a few pictures taken dressed up as Trekkies." He said. I rolled my eyes, having no clue what he was talking about.

"You read my mind earlier, you saw that I had no clue that Sylar was Gabriel. So read my mind again. I met Sylar yesterday night when I woke up in an alley. He almost killed me, but I showed him those photos." I said. He stared at me and then paled.

"Holy shit, you're telling the truth." He whispered. I held out my hand and he gently gave me back my photos, his mouth hanging open as I put them away. There was a knock on the door and he looked away for a moment. "Hiro is going to freak."

He got up, leaving me there to go answer the door. I sighed, sitting down and putting my hand on the back of my head, leaning my elbows on my knees.

"Why would you need me to bring my comics?" An Asian man said, walking in. A grin burst out on his face as I sat up and the other Asian behind him smiled, poking at Hiro.

"He has a very good cosplay." He remarked, giving me a thumbs up. That's it.

"Next fucking person to say I'm a cosplayer is going out the window." I yelled, jumping to my feet and wiping the smiles off their faces.

"He's telling the truth, I've seen his memories, they aren't lies. Show him." Peter said, nudging the one named Hiro. He moved forward slightly, handing over a pile of pristine comic books and I took them gently, then nearly dropped them when I looked at the cover.

Half of it was my upper torso and head in gold, the other half was Spock in blue. I started to hyperventilate, quickly handing them back before sitting down.

"Do you need a glass of water?" Peter asked calmly. I nodded quickly, pulling my wallet back out and looking at the two Asian men staring at me.

"Please stop staring at me, it's weirding me out." I complained.

"No offense, but, seeing the _real_ Captain Kirk is weirding us out." The other one said, I sighed, pulling out the pictures once more. I never would have imagined so many people seeing them.

"Alright, be as careful with these as if they were those comic book. Look at Spock." I said, handing them over. I thought Hiro's eyes were going to fall out of his head.

"Sylar is Spock?" he yelled, eyes going wide.

"Yeah, in an alternate universe. Also, he has no idea who Spock is or what… um… Star Trek is." I grumbled. My life was a comic book.

"Not just a comic book. TV show, movies." Peter said, handing me some water. I went to take a sip, saw the way he stared intently as me and spat it back out before I could swallow any.

"I'm not drinking drugged water." I growled, placing it down and standing up.

"Peter! You tried to drug Captain Kirk!" Hiro yelled. I held my hand out, looking at him pointedly. He jumped slightly, then handed me back my pictures.

"I'm going back to Sylar now." I said.

"I can't let you do that." Peter said, grabbing my arm. I spun around, shoving him in to a chair. He didn't even seem fazed.

"I just lost the love of my life because I was sent here! I agreed to this to protect him and the rest of my crew. If Sylar is the closest thing to Spock that I have, then I'm going to take that and get over the fact that he kills people." I yelled, fuming. I hadn't realized that I blurted out my feelings for Spock until Hiro swore in Asian.

"I win! You owe me twenty bucks! I told you they were gay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Please review and check out my other stories :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows and I apologize for taking so long to update! For that, I give you two chapters!**

* * *

><p>I stared at the other man, whose name is Ando. Hiro had begrudgingly handed over the twenty bucks while I just stared at them like they were idiots.<p>

"It was not that obvious!" I complained, staring at them intensely. Ando looked like he was about to argue, but Peter interrupted him.

"Let's not get in to a debate about this." He said, sighing. "So, let me get this straight. Spock, the alternate Sylar, was your lover."

"No, he never knew." I said with a sigh. "I told him before I got sent here and he called me… T… I don't know, some Vulcan word."

"T'hy'la." Hiro said fluently. I pointed at him with a grin.

"That's the one!" I said, then scratched the back of my head. "What does it mean?"

"Friend, brother, soul mate." He said with a grin. "It's the closest word in the Vulcan language to lover."

"So…. He does feel the same!" I said, jumping up and hugging Hiro, who looked like he was about to pass out. "You okay there, buddy?"

"Captain Kirk hugged me." He said, fanning himself. I gave him a weird look and backed away.

"Knock, knock." A sing song voice came from behind them. "You really should lock the door."

"Sylar!" I yelled, pushing past Hiro and Ando with a grin. I opened my arms, about to hug him when I stopped, my grin fading and clearing my throat, putting my arms down.

"Get out of my apartment." Peter said. Sylar was barely paying attention, just staring at me.

"Were you about to hug me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. In that moment, I said fuck it, the eyebrow did me in and I flew forward, knocking the wind out of him as I embraced him tightly, breathing in his scent. That much was the same.

"Sorry, I should…" I started, but an arm went around me in a semblance of a hug and I stayed put, closing my eyes with a sigh. I could get over it all, at least I would have a version of him.

"Now, Peter, weren't you taught not to steal." He said. I sighed, biting his chest. He yelped, pulling me away from him and looking at me like I'd grown three heads.

"I'm not an object, Sylar, no one can steal me." I smirked, poking him in the nose and his expression changed to looking at me like I'd grown _fifty_ heads. "Unless you're saying I'm your boyfriend."

"Um. No." He said, looking behind me. I turned around to see Hiro with a sword drawn, Ando behind him and Peter with his hands up, a dangerous look on his face.

"Please." I whispered, looking at Hiro. "He's my T'hy'la."

"No, Spock is, not him." Peter growled. But Ando lowed his sword, a look on his face.

"No, T'hy'la is a bond that does not fade, not even if it's Sylar. He's right." He looked at me. "For the great Captain of the Enterprise, just this once, I will turn my back to pick up something, if you are gone when I turn back around, then I understand." He said, turning around, making Ando do the same. But Peter didn't move.

"No, I can't let you get away again!" He yelled. I backed up and made a decision.

"Then if you want him, you have to go through me." I said.

"Don't be ridicules." Sylar grumbled. I threw my arm back, smacking him.

"We're leaving now." I said, backing up. I turned around, pinning Sylar with a look and he gritted his teeth.

"Fine." He grumbled, grabbing my arm and leading me out the front door while Ando held Peter back.

"I don't think my money will work here." I mused aloud, watching as people gave me looks and snickered. Sylar gave me a confused look and I pointed at my clothes.

"You can wear mine." I started laughing, poking him. "Would you stop that?"

"But I can say that I'm in your pants." I laughed, leaning on him. I felt his body sigh as he gently pushed me away from him.

"You are very weird." He grumbled.

"You love it!" I said, giving him a playful shrug. He stopped, turning towards me and grabbing my face, staring intently at my eyes.

"You're not on drugs, so what did they do to you." He mused, his thumb lightly rubbing my cheekbone.

"Told me the meaning of T'hy'la." I whispered, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. He rolled his eyes, pushing me away. I ran, catching up to him.

"You called me that, what does it mean?" He asked, turning the corner. And we were back at the clock shop.

"I don't know if I should tell you yet." I said, shrugging as I walked in a head of him, going to the back room. He threw me on the bed with his mind and I started to laugh, sitting up and breaking his hold on me quickly. He shook his head, eyeing me.

"You are fascinating." He said, grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt from his dresser and tossing them beside me.

"What about underwear?" I yelled. He turned slightly, shooting me a grin that made my heart stop before he went back to the front of the shop.

Sylar's lips moved against mine, soft and sweet, his hand trailing down my chest as I struggled to breath. He bit my lip, drawing blood and licking it off as I groaned, my hands gripping his shirt and pulling him down closer.

"What are you dreaming about?" Sylar asked. My eyes shot open and I realized I was pressed to his side, my head lying on his chest, my hand gripping him to me and my… Oh god.

"Sorry." I said quickly.

"Do I need to revisit the rules? Stay on your side of the bed or you sleep on the floor?" He said with a sigh.

"But… I'm comfortable." I complained, nuzzling him and feeling him stiffen.

"I don't care, now get your boner off of my hip." He said, grabbing the back of my shirt. He tried to pry me off but I held on tightly. This time I wasn't letting go, I couldn't.

"Let me sleep!" I whined, pushing myself even closer. He suddenly sat up, throwing me off of him and standing up. I looked up at him with a sigh, running a hand through my hair. He was glaring at me intently and I broke under that look. "Fine."

I got up, laying down on the floor and attempting to get comfortable as I heard him get back in the bed. I fought back tears and sighed. Maybe eventually I would break through his reserves. I mean, I did with Spock, how different could it be with Sylar?

"God damn it!" he yelled, causing me to jump. I stared over the mattress, looking at him like he was crazy. He was laying on his back, a hand covering his face. He peeked over at me then sighed, closing his eyes and stretched out his free arm, the one closest to me, curling two of his fingers and motioning at me to come over.

I hesitated until he opened his eyes again, fixing me with a glare. I slid on to the bed and under the blanket, keeping to my space so I wouldn't get kicked off again. I was just closing my eyes when he grabbed my shirt and pulled it. I opened them again and he had his head turned towards me, a blank look on his face.

"What?" I whispered. He rolled his eyes, pulling my shirt again.

"I was comfortable." He murmured. I smiled softly, moving over as he turned on his side, holding me close to him and tucking my head under his chin.

"Thank you." I said quietly, kissing his throat. His grip tightened on me and sighed.

"Don't get used to it. It's a one-time thing."

I blinked my eyes open, finding myself face to face with a sleeping Sylar. One of his arms was under my neck, the other draped across my waist. He looked so peaceful and I leaned forward, kissing him so gently, not wanting to wake him, but wanting to taste his lips again.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, eyes still closed, lips brushing against mine.

"Sorry." I said, moving away. His hand cradled the back of my neck, pulling me back to his lips, kissing me gently, but dominating at the same time.

"Mmm, you taste like… Strawberries." He whispered with a sigh, going in for another kiss. I chuckled, biting his lip slightly before reclaiming his lips. Suddenly I was pushed away and he was off the bed, glaring at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

"I pulled away and you pulled me back! What are you doing?" I yelled back, officially pissed. I got up, shoving him in to the wall. "You enjoy messing with my feelings?"

"I was asleep." He growled, surprisingly enough not shoving me back.

"Well what does that tell you?" I said, fuming. He looked at me, opening and then closing his mouth. He pushed off the wall, grabbing on to my shoulders and spinning, pinning me to the wall with his body.

"It tells me that you're messing with my mind." He growled.

"God, you're so damn blind. Kiss me like you mean it. Kiss me and tell me you don't like it." I hissed. He backhanded me and I slowly turned back to look at him. He was breathing heavily and then he grabbed a hold of my face, kissing me in a rough kiss, holding me to him as I groaned. He pulled away, looking in to my eyes before pushing away.

"I… I…" He stammered and I hugged him.

"You don't have to say it." I said. He pulled away for a moment and huffed, throwing me in to the wall. I blinked in shock, staring at him with my eyes wide.

"I don't like it." He growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the other chapter I promised!**

* * *

><p>I stayed the rest of the day in the back room, silent. He brought me something to eat and I threw it at him. He punched me before kicking me in the ribs for that one. I was wrong, so wrong. This was not Spock, he was nothing like Spock, and there was no way I would ever change him or come to terms with the fact that he brutally killed people.<p>

So when he came in for bed, he tossed me a blanket and a pillow and I threw them back, he looked at me, fury written all over his body.

"Go ahead, hit me again." I growled. He paused, turning away and crawling in to the bed and turning out the light. I sat there, watching him carefully until his breathing even out. As silently as I could, I went out in to the store, retrieving my phaser off the table before going over and silently unlocking the door. As much as I love Spock, I couldn't stay here anymore.

Eyes on the bell, I opened the door just enough to get out, but not enough for it to ring and slipped out. I watched for a moment, looking for a sign of movement, and then I ran. I had no idea where I was going, just running until I finally found a phone booth. Looking through the pages until I found Peter Patrelli. I'm glad Sylar had said his last name at one point or I'd be fucked. I listened for a ring tone, then followed the instructions for calling collect, tapping the thing and saying my name when prompted.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Hello, this is bell payphone services calling." The machine said my name in my voice, didn't even get to finish its spiel before he accepted the charges.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sounding wide awake now.

"I was very wrong, and I'm sorry for that. I managed to sneak out when he went to sleep but I have no idea if he's after me." I said, looking around.

"Where are you?" He asked, I heard some shuffling around in the back ground.

"Um, corner of abbots and Sheffield, in front of a night club called vindictive." I said. There was a steady beat and I was surprised to see no line up, just a bouncer at the door.

"Alright, I'll be there soon, if he comes after you, duck in to the night club." He said, hanging up before I could answer. I hung up the phone, taking a deep breath and then I heard my name yelled.

"Fuuuuuck!" I said under my breath, heading to the club. I saw him round the corner and was about to take my chances with my i.d. but the bouncer just looked bored and waved me in. I thanked him, going inside and immediately making my way around the bodies, losing myself in the chaos. I saw the doors opened and swallowed. Bathroom would be too obvious. I eyed a back booth and slipped my way back to it.

"What can I get you?" A waitress asked, smiling at me flirtatiously.

"Um, nothing right now, just waiting for a friend to get here." I said, smiling at her reassuringly. She was about to walk away when Sylar slid in to the booth next to me.

"Sorry I'm late." He said smoothly, then looked up at the waitress. "Two beers please, imported."

She nodded, going to retrieve the drinks and I glared at him.

"I'm not going back." I said, trying to slide away from him. He grabbed my knee tightly enough to bruise and I kicked him in the ankle.

"I could kill everyone in here, do you want to see that?" He said quietly, fixing me with a glare.

"I already know you're a monster, you don't have to prove it." I growled.

"Oh, you didn't seem to think I was a monster this morning when you were making out with me." It was my turn to glare and I slid away quickly to the other side. Before he could slide over, Peter sat down beside me, not taking his eyes off of Sylar, even when he ordered a beer as the waitress dropped ours off.

"Great, you called the super hero." He groaned, rolling his eyes and taking a swig of his beer, sliding mine to me. I glared at him, not wanting to accept anything he gave me.

"Leave him alone." Peter said dangerously. With a sigh, Sylar flicked his fingers and Peter flew in to the dancing crowd. He chuckled, sliding over to me once more, this time hooking an arm around my waist. It was odd how most people laughed and figured he was drunk.

"I would like to have this conversation in private, but I guess this is the best we're going to get." He whispered in my ear. I tried to suppress my shudder but his free hand started up my leg, his nose brushing above my ear. I could feel his breath on me and I closed my eyes, leaning in to him.

"Please stop." I whispered, my hand sliding on to his leg.

"Kiss me, kiss me like you mean it, then look me in the eyes and tell me you don't like it." He whispered. I groaned, turning and kissing him gently. He pulled me closer, his hand leaving my leg and caressing my cheek. I pulled away an inch, looking in those cool eyes.

"You know I like it, Sylar." I murmured, kissing him again. Just one more before I go…

"Then don't be so gullible." He growled. "I like it, okay? Now have a beer and come _home_."

"I don't have a home." I said, pulling away slightly, only to have him pull me back.

"As long as you're with me you do. I was awake when you left, James." He muttered. I was suddenly pulled away from him and on to my feet by Peter.

"Let's go." He said. I looked from him to Sylar. I did call him for help, I can't be the man who cried wolf.

"I wouldn't suggest that." Sylar growled, standing up. The waitress came back, eyeing us warily and putting Peter's beer on the table.

"Okay, we all have beers, so let's all sit down and just _talk_." I said, eyeing them before sitting down and taking a swig of the beer.

Sylar waited a moment before sitting beside me, reaching across and grabbing his beer, gently using his telekinesis to give Peter his. He took a drink before looking at me.

"Why did you call me if you were just making out with him? Was this some plan to lure me out so you could finish the job?" He asked. He was annoyed or pissed…. Possibly both.

"Wish I had thought of that, that's brilliant." Sylar snorted. I rolled my eyes, watching him silently for a moment before sighing and taking another drink.

"When I called, I genuinely thought I was in danger." I grumbled. "He kicked the shit out of me earlier when I threw food at him."

"If I recall correctly, you also threw it with force enough that it shattered across my skull." He said with a glare. Peter laughed and I shot him a look. I didn't want him dead, he was really nice. He cared about my well-being when I didn't.

"Captain!" A voice yelled. I stiffened, looking over and jumping to my feet, practically jumping over Sylar to pull Uhura in to my arms as she cried in relief.

"How did you get here?" I asked, a grin on my face.

"Spock hunted them down and figured out how to use it to get here and back! We beamed down, unsure where we were and split up to find you!" She said.

At the thought of Spock I stiffened, hearing Sylar rise to his feet and seeing Peter follow him with his eyes.

"Don't freak out." I said quietly to her before spinning around. "Don't hurt her!"

"Who is she, how do you know her?" he growled, grabbing my arm and pulling me back to him. Uhura squeaked, backing up.

"Spock, I'm at a club called Vindictive, get here NOW!" She said before I could stop her. Fuck, this was going to be awkward.

"Spock… She's part of your crew." He said, his eyes going wide before pulling me more tightly against him. "I will not give you back."

"Sylar, please, I don't belong here." I whispered. But a piece of me belonged to him now. Yeah, he was Spock, but he was different. I leaned forward, capturing his lips with mine before I heard the voice that crawled down my spine.

"Jim."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it as much as I do writing it! Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Big thank you to Isugirl and Neylian for their reviews and thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

"Spock." I whispered, spinning around with a disbelieving grin on my face. Tears filled my eyes as he stared at me emotionlessly, a brief look of surprise entering his face when he looked at Sylar. "You're really here?"

"Yes." He said simply, meeting my eyes. I went to run to him, hug him, kiss him, I don't know, anything to be in that man's arms again, but Sylar held me back. Peter got to his feet.

"We are drawing attention." He warned, looking around.

"Let's go." Sylar said, pinning me with a glare and quickly placing money on the table. I gulped, torn between two people who were practically the same person.

"Sylar, let go of me." I whispered. His eyes filled with anger.

"You. Are. Mine." He growled, pulling me with him. I protested, struggling as he pulled me outside, everyone following behind us. When we cleared the bouncer and disappeared around the corner I ripped my arm from his grasp, spinning around and running. Peter grabbed me, pushing me behind him and Spock rounded the corner, raising a phaser.

"NO!" I screamed, moving to stop him. He looked over at me, meeting my eyes.

"He hurt you. Peter told us the shape you were in." He responded, looking back at Sylar. Uhura seemed like she was having a hard time grasping what was happening and I saw his arm tense. I yelled again, shooting past Peter and taking the shot that was meant for Sylar. At first I just stared at Sylar in shock, his face lit up with it as well. Then I felt the pain and fell to my knees. I started to fall forward and Sylar caught me, Spock appearing beside him.

"Jim, what were you attempting to do?" he asked, his eyes wild with worry. I heard Peter sigh and touch my neck, the pain fading instantly as Uhura gasped. I sighed in relief, meeting his eyes with a nod.

"I was attempting, and succeeding, in stopping you." I said, reaching a hand out and grabbing his arm. "Fuck, you almost killed yourself."

"No, that probably wouldn't have killed him, trust me." Peter mumbled. Sylar shrugged, nodding in agreement. I snorted, starting to laugh my ass off. Great, almost killed myself to save a man who can't die.

"Let's go home." Sylar said, touching my cheek and standing. I swallowed, looking at Spock. He stared back at me and looked away.

"I need to talk with him." I said quietly. He glared at me, spinning on his heel. "Sylar!"

"Good bye James." He growled, stalking away.

"It's probably for the best." Peter said quietly. "I'll… It was nice meeting you, I'm glad you get to go home."

I watched him look around before shooting up. Uhura looked like she was going to pass out. Spock looked fascinated.

"Scotty, beam me up. They need a moment. And I need one." She said, sounding breathless. I watched the lights form around her before she disappeared. I turned back to Spock, looking at his familiar face, his ears, his immaculate hair. Without thinking, I leaned up, touching his ear. He blinked at me and I blushed.

"I missed those." I said softly. He smiled fondly at me before kissing me softly. He was gentle, oh so gentle and I couldn't help but think of Sylar's rougher kisses. Spock reeled back, staring at me with wide eyes and I remembered. Touch telepath.

"Spock-."

"No." He whispered, his face wiping of emotion.

"Spock, please!"

"You were with him?" He asked, not looking at me.

"We only kissed. And it was only a couple times!" I protested, taking a step towards him. He backed up, eyeing me.

"Who would you rather be with?" He said. My face fell and I felt the anger boil in me.

"Well at least he fucking shows emotion, even if he's a psychopathic killer!" I screamed. "I thought I was your T'hy'la and you were mine! That's a bond that does not change. He is you and you are him!" I yelled. He looked surprised and I looked away.

"I didn't know that you knew that word or what it meant." He said quietly.

"I didn't. One of Peter's friends told me." I explained. I held up my hand. "Long story, don't ask."

"Are you staying here, or coming home?" He asked. He was eyeing me warily and I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"You are never going to look at me the same because me and Sylar kissed, are you?" I asked, looking at him with sadness.

"You are my T'hy'la. But I cannot help but think that you will think of him from now on when I kiss you." He said truthfully. Vulcans never lie.

"Then I'm going to stay here. He's easily angered, kills people, but at least he won't judge me." I said. A small trickle of rain fell on my cheek, sliding down. I couldn't be with him if he didn't love me unconditionally.

"Jim…" he trailed off as the rain started pouring down.

"I cannae beam you aboard unless we go now, the rain is buggering up the sensors." Scotty's voice said. I walked forward, grabbing his comm from him.

"Hey Scotty, I'm not coming, I'm staying here. Please respect that and no matter what anyone else says, namely Spock, do not beam me up." I said. Spock's eyes widened and he reached for me. "I love you unconditionally, remember that."

"Captain, are ye sure?" Scotty sounded panicked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Scotty. I'll miss you." I said quietly. "Now beam him out while you can." I ordered, shoving the comm back in his hands and nodding.

"James, no." he whispered, the lights started forming and I smiled sadly.

"Visit me sometime, kay?" I whispered. He nodded once and I raised my hand in the Ta'al. He mirrored me and then disappeared, leaving me drenched in the rain, looking around.

By the time I got back to the shop, I was soaking wet and the glass door was locked, all the lights off. I pounded on the door, leaning against it. I had already cried my eyes out on the way here and I was ready to try and let go. A figure moved slowly through the shop and I stood up properly, my shoulders rising and falling with my heavy breaths. Sylar looked at me in confusion and I smiled softly, holding out a hand.

"Did you come to say good bye?" He asked, glaring at me. I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Nah, I came to ask if that offer was still open." I said. He blinked in surprise, opening the door a little more.

"You mean, you chose to stay here instead of go back to your world?" He said. I nodded and he grabbed my hand, about to pull on me but I held my ground with a laugh.

"Come kiss me in the rain." I said breathlessly. I saw his breathing falter before he stepped out in to the pouring rain, meeting me with a soft but demanding kiss, his hands holding my shoulders, my arms going around his neck. I smiled, kissing him gently, our lips sliding in the rain and I laughed, kissing him again and again and again, just holding him to me. I think I chose right.


End file.
